


gifts

by typomachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, bc these gay boys need them, be proud of me im posting before jan lmao;;;, for once lmao, hi im typo and i make a story out of tags hOW DO YOU DO???, i mean look at my other stories lmao, lowercase btw bc im lazy, merry christmas everyone !!, self promo;;;, way longer than i expected, when the gay is too much and u squeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typomachine/pseuds/typomachine
Summary: keith and lance's christmas was simple and sweet.





	gifts

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

grinning, lance tugs keith out of bed, effectively getting the groggy boy's attention.

 

lance is dressed in his cute blue space pajamas, the ones with spaceship patterns on the pants with a big moon on the shirt. tucked underneath lance's arm is a green plant thing that keith cant exactly picture.

 

keith is sadly dressed similar, after lance had begged him to match with his boyfriend, but keith was dressed in red instead of blue.

 

lance practically hauls him to the living room, where the christmas tree stands tall, decorated with blinking rainbow lights-because lance wanted the christmas tree to be gay or something-with yellow ornaments scattered throughout the tree.

 

before keith realizes, lance's arm is raised above his head, dangling a goddamn mistletoe. 

 

"cmon keith," lance smiled at keith with his eyes, godfuckinghellhe'stoocute, "for tradition's sake-"

 

keith effectively shuts his boyfriend up with a small peck on his lips, the warm sensation waking him up. 

 

"keeeeiiitthhhhhh your breath smells bad," lance complained, even though his face was flushed in embarrassment and surprise.

 

"not like you care," keith shoots back with a small smile.

 

"gift time!!" lance squeals, choosing to ignore keith's response, clinging to the shorter boy like a koala. 

 

keith sits down in front of the two small gifts under the tree, lance plopping down next to him. keith handed lance a box that was honestly a box with green and red wrapping taped here and there, making it seem like the wrapping paper had been in a fight with a cat, and the cat had won.

 

lance's eyebrows raised up at the wrapping, but took the present nonetheless.

 

"aww thanks babe!" lance immediately starts attacking the poor box, destroying keith's 'hard work', but lance's reaction to the gift was worth it.

 

keith may have not been good at wrapping presents, but he knew how to make up for it.

 

lance's face had went from curious to happy in a matter of two seconds.

 

lance leaned over and started peppering keith's face with small kisses, making his face as red as his pajamas. 

 

keith had gotten lance a small ring.

 

it was a simple silver band, with lance's name engraved to it.

 

"i-it's a bit too early to propose so i got you a promise ring instead!" keith mumbled softly, looking everywhere but lance. "it's for staying together because we're a good team, right?"

 

"right! thanks so much keith, i didnt know you were such a big sap~"

 

keith shot a small glare, but didnt say anything.

 

"now open mine!" lance shoved a red box with a darker red bow on top, with a tag that said 'keith' on it with lance's scrawl.

 

keith gently opened it, and took off the lid.

 

there was nothing inside but-

 

lance suddenly has pinned keith to the ground with his signature smirk on his face, replying coyly to his confusion. "ill show you tomorrow~ but for now..."

 

lance gives keith a kiss, and keith isnt too upset.

**Author's Note:**

> me in tags: this is long  
> story: 400 some words
> 
> me: ;^ this took me forever lo v e m e


End file.
